


All Dolled Up

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Kinktober 2018 [30]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 1920s, Anal Sex, Fluff, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, ginger and tequila are good partners, mild mentions of dysphoria, trans!eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Eggsy wasn’t sure she was the luckiest girl on the planet, but she was probably pretty high up there. After all, these days it was hard to find one person you loved enough to share the rest of your life with, much less two incredible, equally in love people (with each other and with Eggsy). The ‘rest of her life’ bit was probably a little pre-emptive on her part, but Eggsy had always gotten attached quickly and easily, and she could picture herself with Ginger and Tequila – or Elizabeth and James, as they’d asked her to call them in the quiet moments together – for a very long time.





	All Dolled Up

**Author's Note:**

> Day thirty was stockings/pantyhose. Writing from the perspective of a trans woman was new to me, so hopefully I did okay with that. I am trans, but that doesn't mean I can't screw up. We'll see.
> 
> This is a little taste of what the sequel for Behind Closet Doors will be like. I'm about to start work on it for NaNoWriMo, and it'll be focused on these three instead of merlahad like the first one.

Eggsy wasn’t sure she was the luckiest girl on the planet, but she was probably pretty high up there. After all, these days it was hard to find one person you loved enough to share the rest of your life with, much less two incredible, equally in love people (with each other and with Eggsy). The ‘rest of her life’ bit was probably a little pre-emptive on her part, but Eggsy had always gotten attached quickly and easily, and she could picture herself with Ginger and Tequila – or Elizabeth and James, as they’d asked her to call them in the quiet moments together – for a very long time.

Joining a preestablished couple had occasional drawbacks, but in Eggsy’s personal opinion, the benefits far outweighed them. An occasional stab of jealousy was absolutely worth seeing the easy affection Tequila and Ginger shared, a far cry from what she was used to at home. Although, now she thought about it, their flat was starting to feel a good bit like home too.

She was sprawled out against Tequila’s chest on the massive four-poster bed that made the centrepiece of Tequila and Ginger’s bedroom, both of her and Tequila already undressed and watching Ginger peel herself out of the evening gown she’d been wearing to perform that night. It left her in just her undergarments, although she shed those quickly, and even across the room Eggsy could see the lines the bra had left across her skin. Dropping down to sit on the edge of the bed, Ginger rolled down her stockings one by one and then crawled over to the pile of limbs that Eggsy and Tequila made.

They accepted her easily, Tequila reaching around Eggsy to rub this thumb gently over the angry lines on Ginger’s back, soothing the skin, and Eggsy pulled her closer, tucking Ginger against her side so she could lean her head against Eggsy’s shoulder.

“You were good tonight,” Tequila murmured to her, his voice hardly stirring the air.

“I’m good every night,” Ginger teased. “But thank you, baby.” She nuzzled into Eggsy, pressing a kiss against her shoulder. “What’d you think, sweetheart?”

“I think you always sound like an angel.” Eggsy didn’t know much about music, but she didn’t have to to know Ginger was good.

Ginger smiled broadly. “You’re sweet.” She kissed Eggsy’s cheek, then dropped a second one on the corner of her lips.

Without really thinking about it, Eggsy felt her fingers idly begin to trace patterns against Ginger’s bare leg, stroking down her calf as far as she could reach and then circling back up again to just over her knee. She turned into Ginger, catching her lips properly, and Ginger threaded her fingers through Eggsy’s hair as she deepened the kiss, tongue stroking into Eggsy’s mouth and teasing along her pallet. Against her back, Eggsy felt Tequila’s cock twitch, and she grinned against Ginger’s lips.

She pulled Ginger up a little, using the hand on her leg to coax the other woman to throw it over her, straddling Eggsy and Tequila’s thigh. Ginger cradled Eggsy’s face in both her hands, lips a little more demanding, and Eggsy wrapped an arm around her back, holding her close. Tequila made a little rumbling sound in his chest, hips twitching minutely, his cock pressing more insistently against Eggsy’s back, and she moaned into Ginger’s mouth as she felt him hardening properly against her.

“Are you teasing James?” Ginger asked against her lips, a sly smile spreading across them.

“Maybe just a little,” Eggsy whispered back, and then groaned as Tequila leaned forward and nibbled on her ear lobe, pulling her back gently against his crotch. His cock was hot with blood, sliding in the dip between her cheeks, the way already starting to slick with his precum.

“It’s working,” Tequila purred into her ear. “If you’re trying to get me all hot and bothered, sweetheart, you gotta know by now it don’t take much from either of you. My gorgeous girls.”

That happy feeling that Eggsy was still getting used to lit up in her chest at the word. She knew who she was, and she knew that Tequila and Ginger – as well as their tight-knit circle of friends – saw her the same way, but being called a girl aloud still sent a thrill through her. And she was pretty sure Tequila knew it. If he didn’t, then he just had a propensity for referring to the two of them as ‘his girls.’ Ginger didn’t seem to mind.

Ginger leaned in a little farther, and Eggsy watched her lick her way into Tequila’s mouth. He opened easily under her, fingers curling around the back of her neck. Eggsy felt herself stiffening in response, her cock twitching against her thigh. Her breath caught as Ginger brushed against it as she shifted, and Ginger paused, pulling away from Tequila just enough to glance down at Eggsy’s lap. She smiled sweetly. “Looks like it works both ways too, huh?”

Eggsy blushed, squirming slightly. Ginger stroked her fingertips down Eggsy’s chest, nails scratching slightly, and Eggsy inhaled sharply. Ginger paused over her stomach. “Can I touch, baby?”

Eggsy’s relationship with her body was a bit complicated at the moment, and she appreciated Ginger’s pause for concern. However, she also knew how fucking awesome it felt to have her lovers’ hands on her, and right now she desperately wanted it. “Go for it.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Ginger teased, pecking a kiss onto Eggsy’s lips and wrapping her fingers around her cock. Eggsy moaned, head falling back against Tequila’s chest as she stroked, light and teasing, coaxing her all the way to hardness. Tequila pressed a row of kisses down her neck, nipping and sucking gently at the skin. It wouldn’t leave a mark, but it still felt fantastic.

Equally fantastic was the way Tequila was rutting against her, rocking his hips almost in time with Ginger’s strokes, occasionally grunting at a particularly satisfying slide of his cock against Eggsy’s cheeks.  Eggsy twisted, unable to move far with Ginger in their laps, and captured Tequila’s lips in a messy kiss, trying her best to grind back against him even as she thrust up into Ginger’s grip.

Ginger laughed. Eggsy whined into Tequila’s mouth, breaking the kiss to frown at Ginger when she let go, shuffling back on the bed. But Eggsy didn’t have long to worry; Tequila was suddenly moving her, scooping her into his strong arms and pushing her gently towards Ginger, who wrapped her arms around Eggsy’s neck and claimed her mouth again, forcing Eggsy to rear up on her knees. She felt Tequila move behind her, getting a solid grip on her hips and sliding his cock down between her spread thighs, and she gasped as he slipped between them, nudging up against the backs of her balls and biting kisses low on her collarbone.

“Shh,” Ginger murmured, getting a hand on her again. Eggsy panted as Ginger’s pumps grew firmer, long tugs that sent sparks of pleasure racing down to where Tequila was fucking against her and back again, the two sensations working in tandem to drive her mad.

“You’re so good for us, sweetheart,” Tequila murmured, his voice low and rough with arousal. Eggsy moaned into Ginger’s mouth, and Ginger swallowed the sound, scraping her teeth along Eggsy’s lip and then laving over it with her tongue.

“I want…” Eggsy panted, struggling to get the words out in face of the onslaught.

But Ginger understood. “You want James to fuck you?” she cooed. “You want to feel him slide into you, take you nice and deep and hard like you deserve?”

Tequila groaned at the suggestion, panting into Eggsy’s ear, “Is that what you want, baby? ‘Cause I want it too. You’re so perfect, darlin’, please say yes.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy moaned. “Fuck, yeah.”

She almost whined when Tequila disappeared from her back, missing the warmth of his body, but Ginger soothed her, laying back and drawing Eggsy on top of her. She stopped stroking Eggsy’s cock in favour of twining their hands together, pressing down between her legs so Eggsy could feel how wet she was. “How would you feel about fucking me, baby?” she asked softly. “You wanna fuck me while James fucks you?”

Fuck, she really did, and she nodded emphatically to prove it. Ginger grinned, cradling her face and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. Tequila was suddenly back, reaching around Eggsy to pass a rubber to Ginger, and Eggsy felt a pulse of something unpleasant run through her at the sight of it.

Ginger caught the look on her face and frowned. “Sweetheart, if you don’t want to wear a condom, you don’t get to come inside me. You know the rules.”

Eggsy sighed. “Yeah, I know.” She didn’t really know how to vocalize the discomfort. “It ain’t that I don’t want to, exactly,” she began, and then trailed off, uncertain how to finish. She didn’t mind wearing condoms with them. She got why it was important. But sometimes, for some reason she couldn’t quite put her finger on, it made her feel the same way she sometimes did when she put on a tie or was called ‘sir’ by a patron. She couldn’t help it.

Ginger propped herself up on her elbows, and Tequila sat back. Eggsy couldn’t look either of them in the eye, so she settled for staring at the bedspread. “You know we’d never do anything to make you uncomfortable, right sweetheart?” Ginger asked softly.

“Not on purpose, anyway,” Tequila added.

“I know.” Eggsy shrank in on herself. God, she felt awful, and the fact that Tequila and Ginger were being so understanding wasn’t helping.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this tonight,” Ginger said, starting to pull away.

Eggsy’s head shot up. “No!” Ginger raised her eyebrows and Eggsy blushed. “I mean, I still want to. I just…” She squirmed.

“Whatever you need,” Tequila murmured, and Eggsy twisted around to look at him. He was sitting back on his heels, watching them with an earnest expression. “Just say the word, and we’ll do it.”

Vocalizing it was almost embarrassing, but Eggsy trusted her lovers not to make fun of her. “I want to feel pretty.”

A slow smile spread across Tequila’s lips. “Baby, you already are pretty.”

She blushed deeper, and Ginger chimed in, “He’s right, sweetheart. You’re cute as a button.”

“Sure,” she said, not really wanting to confirm or deny it. “But I don’t really…feel it, you know? I was hoping maybe…”

“You want us to dress you up a little bit?” Ginger suggested, and a warmth spread through Eggsy’s body. “Oh, she’d look stunning in nothing but a pair of heels and some lipstick, wouldn’t she, baby?”

Tequila made a sound of agreement and Ginger slid off the bed, hurrying over to her vanity. Tequila slid onto the floor, grinning up at Eggsy as she swung her legs over the side, cheeks still pink as she watched him pull out a few pairs of heels. They were hers, not Ginger’s, presents from her lovers that she kept there so they wouldn’t be found. She bit her lip and pointed to the red ones, and Tequila’s grin widened. He unbuckled the strap and then hesitated, his eyes falling to the stockings Ginger had left in a pile on the floor. He glanced up at Eggsy, silently asking, and Eggsy’s heart skipped a beat. She nodded.

Tequila picked up the first stocking and rolled it his fingers until he could press it over Eggsy’s toes and unroll it over her leg. Her thighs might have been thicker than Ginger’s, but her calves weren’t by much, so the fabric only strained a little as it pulled tight, and Eggsy shuddered as Tequila followed it with his lips, starting with her ankle and kissing his way up her leg. He did the same with the other one, first rolling it up and then kissing his way up her calf to where the stocking stopped just over her knee. Eggsy ran her fingers over the delicate fabric, loving the almost silky feel of it against her skin, and shuddered when Tequila curled his hands around her calves, massaging gently.

“Oh, very nice touch,” Ginger complimented as she returned, sitting next to Eggsy on the bed. She stroked her fingers high on Eggsy’s bare thigh. “You should wear stockings more often, sweetheart. You’re absolutely gorgeous.”

Eggsy ducked her head shyly, and Ginger caught her chin and lifted it up again. She held up the tube of lipstick, and Eggsy parted her lips automatically. Ginger unscrewed it, and as she painted two swoops of colour over Eggsy’s lips, Tequila slid her feet into the heels, buckling them into place. Eggsy rubbed her lips together when Ginger pulled away, and then looked to her for approval. Ginger’s eyes were shining. She shook her head. “Look at you. James, get my mirror.”

Tequila rose, fetching the handheld mirror from the vanity and passing it to Ginger, who presented it to Eggsy. Eggsy stared into it, touching her hair gently and biting her lower lip. She’d been growing out her hair, not quite as long as Ginger’s bob yet but getting there, and between it and the pink lipstick she looked almost like she belonged on a magazine cover. She glanced down at where Tequila knelt by her stocking- and heel-clad feet and smiled. She set the mirror aside. “Thank you.”

“Feel better now?”

Eggsy nodded. “You’re too good to me.”

Ginger shook her head. “We’re just good enough.” She leaned in for a kiss, and Eggsy kissed back hard, satisfied that when she leaned back there were faint smears of red against Ginger’s lips.

Tequila rose, his hand landing gently on Eggsy’s shoulder, guiding her to lay back on the bed. Eggsy obeyed, following the touch until she was sinking into the mass of pillows. Ginger straddled her lap, leaning low over her body as she pressed a trail of kisses from Eggsy’s collarbone up, finally landing on her lips again. Eggsy shivered as she felt Tequila’s hands on her legs, bending her knees and pushing them back until he could settle between her thighs, his hands stroking over the stockings appreciatively. She gasped at the first brush of his fingers between her legs, cold and slick, and Ginger murmured, “Relax, baby. We’re gonna take good care of you.”

Eggsy relaxed, and Tequila’s first finger breached her, probing in shallowly and then pumping deeper. She moaned, arching back against it as best she could with Ginger on top of her. She’d lost her erection when they’d stopped the first time, but now it was surging up again with a vengeance, and Ginger reached back to take the lube from Tequila, coating her fingers and wrapping them around Eggsy’s cock again, pumping it quickly. Against Eggsy’s lips, she murmured, “You don’t have to fuck me, sweetheart, but if you’re up for it-“

“Yes,” Eggsy cut her off. She was flying high, soaring as Tequila pushed a second finger into her, and Ginger’s hand on her cock was so good, but it wasn’t half as good as being inside her, wrapped in tight, wet heat.

“Well then.” Ginger grinned, and she fumbled back for a condom. Eggsy helped her roll the rubber over her cock, and Ginger called back to Tequila, “You better hurry up, ‘cause I don’t think me or Eggsy are inclined to wait much longer.”

Tequila muttered something affectionate about impatient women, and then Eggsy felt his fingers pull out, replaced after a moment with a blunt pressure against her hole.

“You ready, baby?” Ginger asked her, and Eggsy nodded.

Then she cried out, nearly jack-knifing off the bed as they both moved in tandem, Tequila pressing into her at the same moment Ginger began to sink down on her length. Ginger pinned her down, moaning as Eggsy’s cock slid deep inside her. “It’s okay, sweetheart,” she breathed. “Just relax.”

Eggsy moaned, eyes closing. She planted her heels on the bed, shoes nearly slipping against the sheets until Tequila took hold of her ankles, holding her still. He was still pressing in, grunting as she opened around his thick cock, until he was seated inside her as Ginger settled against her pelvis. They all froze, panting for a moment. Eggsy opened her eyes to see Tequila press a kiss to Ginger’s shoulder, adoration in his eyes. Eggsy’s cock throbbed inside Ginger, and she reached for her hand, threading their fingers together. Ginger smiled down at her and then leaned down to kiss her. The angle slid her a little deeper, and Eggsy gasped against her lips.

Tequila took that as permission, and his first thrust was gentle. His second thrust, less so, and Eggsy cried out again as the angle rubbed him right up against her prostate. Her cock throbbed inside Ginger, who moaned and rocked her hips shallowly in contrast to Tequila’s deep thrusts, and Eggsy clung tight to Ginger’s hand.

“Easy, baby,” Ginger murmured. “You just lie back and enjoy. Let us take care of you.” She nibbled on Eggsy’s lower lip, and Eggsy parted them for her, closing her eyes and focusing on breathing as every nerve ending in her body lit up in pleasure.

Ginger began to move in earnest, properly fucking herself onto Eggsy’s length, punching little gasps and pants of pleasure out of her mouth as she reared up, bracing herself on Eggsy’s chest as she found an angle that worked for both of them, keeping Eggsy deep in her wet heat, rippling around her cock as Ginger ground down against her, breathing out, “ _Oh,_ oh baby, _yes_ ,” as she got Eggsy’s cock to hit her just right.

Behind her, Tequila’s grip on Eggsy’s ankles only served to amplify the sensations, his strong fingers held fast around silky-smooth fabric, sliding against Eggsy’s skin as he fucked into her, each stroke long and deep, burying his shaft over and over again and filling her up completely. Like Ginger, he was murmuring, mostly too low for Eggsy to make out, but occasionally she caught words like “ _darling_ ” and “so good” and “love you.”

Eggsy couldn’t have moved if she tried; she was pinned down, held fast, and all she could do was take what they gave her, a give and take of pleasure that made her dizzy, pushing her to the edge too quickly. She whined softly, fingers clenching the bedsheets as she felt the tightness in her gut that signified her orgasm approaching.

“Liz,” she panted, unable to form the whole name but wanting to warn her. “’m close.”

“We have you, baby,” Ginger reassured her. “You come whenever you like, sweetheart. _Oh_ , you feel so good. Want to feel you come inside me, alright?”

Eggsy panted, squeezing her eyes shut against the overwhelming sensation, and then Ginger’s fingers were tangled in her again and Tequila gave a particularly hard thrust that bounced Ginger on her just right, and she was coming, spilling into the condom as Tequila grunted and stilled, groaned as her arse clenched tight around him. Ginger didn’t stop moving, rocking gently, milking her through her orgasm until Eggsy slumped, boneless, back against the bed.

As she softened, Ginger slid off her, clever fingers disposing of the condom before she dropped one last kiss onto Eggsy’s lips. Eggsy frowned as she felt Tequila pull out, opening her eyes and then happily staring as Ginger drew Tequila into a deep kiss, her fingers curling around his still-throbbing cock and pumping it rapidly. Eggsy propped herself up on her elbows. “You want some help with that?”

Tequila whined against Ginger’s lips, and Ginger laughed. “You have something in mind, baby?”

“Was thinking I could maybe suck him off while he eats you out.”

This time Tequila actually moaned, and Ginger grinned. “I think he likes that idea.” She cradled Tequila’s cheek. “What do you think, sweetheart? You want Eggsy to wrap her pretty painted lips around your cock? You want to feel her take that thick length down her throat, choke on it while you put that beautifully talented tongue of yours to good use?”

“Yes, please,” Tequila begged. Eggsy surged forward, and it took a little rearranging, but she was finally able to sink down around his cock, lips stretched wide to accommodate the girth while Tequila buried his face in Ginger’s lap and worked her with his fingers and tongue.

Eggsy focused on Tequila, Ginger’s moans and shrieks of pleasure ringing in her ears. She bobbed her head and alternated between sucking hard and taking him deep, until she had to relax her gag reflect to let him into her throat, humming around him as she fought not to choke. His hips stuttered, and she gagged, pulling back just enough to catch her breath before diving in and doing it all over again.

By the time she felt him swell on her tongue, his cock had pretty pink rings wrapped around it where her lips had been. She kept the head in her mouth, gripping the shaft with a tight fist and stroking quickly as he started to come, Tequila groaning in pleasure as she caught every drop.

She pulled back just in time to hear Ginger’s cries rise in pitch, her back arching up off against the bed as she pushed Tequila down against her, grinding against his mouth. Her grip finally loosened enough for him to pull away, his lips shiny and slick with her juices, and Eggsy pulled him close so she could lick them away, sliding her tongue into his mouth so he could taste himself too.

“Mmm,” Ginger murmured. “Ain’t that a pretty sight. You two keep that up, and I’m gonna be ready to go again right now.”

They broke the kiss, both turning to grin at her. “Sorry, baby,” Tequila said, “but I don’t think you’re getting anything else outta me tonight.”

“Fair enough.” Ginger crawled back over to them, tiptoeing her fingers up Eggsy’s stockinged shin before curling them around her knee and leaning in for a kiss. “Bedtime, then?”

“Mmhm,” Tequila agreed. He reached for Eggsy’s feet, undoing the heels and dropping them over the side of the bed. “You staying, Eggsy?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, and thought _as long as you’ll let me._


End file.
